


Seven Feathers

by theroverinadressinggown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroverinadressinggown/pseuds/theroverinadressinggown
Summary: As a cherub, Shouyou Hinata had the power to make humans fall in love. At Karasuno, many people are going to reach for those loves, but the clock is ticking. As Hinata prepares to fade away, will the demons reach Karasuno first?---Sorry about the length. I’m testing out this new fic idea, and need to figure out where it’s going to go before I can post the rest of what I have. Kudos and comments much appreciated! (Whatever feedback you can give me is going to be thoughtfully considered as this fic is very much in the works.)---





	

Hadraniel was a dying cherub. Angels, you know, gave away the feathers on their wings so that humans could love, and Hadraniel had given away too, too many. Back when humans still believed, their worship replaced the feathers on his back faster than he could dispose of them. Thousands of years ago, Hadraniel and his kind would shower the earth in falling feathers, infusing humans with the grace of heavens. People loved easily then, because there was plenty of love to go around.

 

Now, his wings were faint wisps where they were once solid light, threads of cotton held tight by seven feathers. Hadraniel had seven feathers left, seven loves to give before he could fade away.

 

“Make them last,” his remaining brethren murmured. “There aren’t many of us left. Make our last gifts _last_.”

 

Hadraniel couldn’t carelessly give away feathers anymore. No more giggling at the innocent infatuation between strangers, or the delight of new hope. These seven feathers would birth soulbonds, Hadraniel vowed. He would find people worthy of forever-loves, so Hadraniel could fade away knowing that was his legacy. He just had to find those people. But...not too soon.

 

“What’s my next assignment?” Hadraniel asked the Great Beyond.

 

“Karasuno High School.”

 

Hadraniel tapped his lower lip. High schools were interesting. Kids that age tended to be very unobservant and angsty. They centered on their problems and their concerns. It wasn’t the kind of place where you found a lot of forever-loves. Hadraniel’s feathers would be safe. And yet, Hadraniel was disappointed. He knew his superiors were angling for him to conserve his feathers, too, but it felt like babysitting. It was babysitting.

 

He heaved a sigh. Being an angel was hard. “You’ve set up a family and background?”

 

“You’re borrowing the body of Shouyou Hinata. Processing memories now.”

  
“Ready,” Hadraniel said. Images poured into his mind: chalkboards and desks, volleyball and yelling. Wow, it had been a while since Hadraniel had an assignment that necessitated formal schooling. What were humans learning now? It couldn’t be that hard. Last time Hadraniel did something similar, he spent a week as a young lord and impressed the manor with his recitation of the heavenly court. Japan was feudalistic too, right? This would be a piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
